


no matter the deed.

by clickingkeyboards



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Another dual-perspective fic, Grief, Internal Monologue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickingkeyboards/pseuds/clickingkeyboards
Summary: Daniel Miller deals with his favourite person becoming a killer.Bertie Wells deals with his favourite person becoming a killer.They do it the same way, and that is badly.
Relationships: Bertie Wells/Stephen Bampton, Daniel Miller & Heppy Miller
Kudos: 11





	no matter the deed.

It turns out that, no matter the deed... they are still your favourite person.

Even if they kill somebody.

Because they are your favourite person and they are untouchable because that suits you, and tragedy may have struck with your mother and with your sibling but nothing can touch them.

Nothing in the world can touch them, not when they were so precious, so precious, so delicate and kind with so much perseverance.

It cannot happen simply because you were supposed to cling to them as the world ended around you, and they were the one person you would reach out a hand to save if the entire world was drowning, and you would quite possibly kill for them.

When killing somebody was intangible, that is.

But now you’re in a small space with your favourite person — a killer — and a body and a hysterically grieving young lady, and it is as tangible as the blood that you all saw.

And you are distraught because they were supposed to fix everything, go back to normal and stop being strange and fix everything.

That will never happen, and you know it. You keep waiting for the switch to flip and for you to begin hating them, to feel that novel bitterness and forget now wonderful they were.

But they were your favourite person, and you just might wish that you were the one that was dead. 


End file.
